Bi-directional clutches enable switching between locking and free-wheel modes. In order to ensure that the bi-directional clutch locks reliably, it is known to design the wedge plate as a spring to ensure some pressure at the wedge plate outside diameter (OD) at all times. This frictional contact results in constant torque drag between the inner and outer races. The constant drag causes energy dissipation and decreases efficiency during operation in free-wheel mode.